Isaiah And Shred's Adventures
Isaiah and Shred's Adventures is a detachment of BlurayOriginals' Chaos Quest. The stories/plot usually last as a whole continuity, similar to Chaos Quest. It is a free source to all, and is owned by Isaiah's World Adventures. Cast Isaiah The Irish Wolfhound (aka Isaiah Kerr)- The main protagonist, with a spunky and witty attitude. Shred The Irish Wolfhound (aka Marcus Kerr)- The older brother of Isaiah, of great will and strength. Jason The Irish Wolfhound- The tritagonist, who despite being one, only makes recurring appearances. Erik The Dingo- The cousin of Isaiah, Jason and Shred. Richard The Dingo- The brother of Erik. Eva The Hedgegoose - Isaiah and co.'s friend Axel The Hedgegoose - One of the only people aware of Zenaroid's motives. Flower "Karina" Prower - a neutral type character who can most of the time be trusted. Necko The Hedgehog - A cocky 7 year old who holds a HUGE secret. Bluray The Fox - A powerful mysterious and funny Fox. Ferham Spades - A cunning, yet caring Siamese cat, and Isaiah's girlfriend. Characters to appear later in the series Daichi Suzuki- A close friend of Isaiah and Banzai, one of the members in the Duo "Backyard Boyz", with Isaiah. Sparks Prower- The ex-girlfriend of Isaiah The Irish Wolfhound, and supposed sister of Tails. Tamara The Boxer- Isaiah's half-sister. Backyard Boyz The Backyard Boyz are a duo consisting Isaiah and Daichi, the uniform is a backwards baseball cap and some sort of melee weapon. Daichi wields a Kunai with a rope on the end of it to reel enemies in (see trivia), whilist Isaiah has an Illumina/lightbringer. Theme Songs BEING REWORKED Episodes Season 1 Episode 1- Eddsworld? I thought this was Shred and Isaiah's Adventures!- Isaiah and the gang are reincarnated into Eddsworld characters. they will do 25ft under the sea. Episode 2- Invasion- Devin's Army rises! The team's outnumbered! Can they stop the army from further dictation? Episode 3.-Resurrect a Fallen Friend! In The Search of the Dragon Balls! In The Search Of The Dragon Balls!- After Isaiah's death, the team goes to look for the Dragon Balls in order to bring Isaiah back to life! Isaiah And Shred's Adventures! Ep.4- Chillin' -A regular day goes horribly wrong. And Eva destroys the neighborhood. Episode 5-Eva And Shred's Adventures, now! -Eva poops Isaiah out. Nuff said(Not to mention Isaiah's deaths by Bluray's characters were all by EVA. Isn't that a shame?). Episode 6-Meet Jennette! -Self explanatory Season 2 (The Xeno Saga) Episode 7-Isaiah and Shred's Adventures- The Movie -The new season is starting with a new movie! Episode 8-The race for the Stone Gems!- The gang find a map for Gems! But it's every man for himself. Who'll find them all in time? Episode 9- Full Potential-The characters' potentials are unlocked and released from their bodies! Will they be able to overcome the enemies they face, or ultimately kill themselves with the power not being able to be contained in their bodies? Episode: 10-The Birth of Shresaiah!-When there's a defacing reptile on the loose, who do you call? The guys at Isaiah's House! Episode 11- The Battle Wages on!- Xeno's not out of order yet! With his ability to generate, who KNOWS when he's officially defeated! Episode 12-Defeated Yet?-NO! Xeno may be almost defeated, but then he calls on his brother, Toxin, to take on the heroes! The battle is far from over! Episode 13-Time to get rough! The Final Round of a Hardcore War!- Has the battle with Toxin finally come to an end so soon? Season 2 (The Toxin Saga) Episode 14- Pranked!- Toxin tricked the heroes into thinking he's dead! And by absorbing all the Negative energy in the world (even in people), Toxin has become the monster he really is! Episode 15- The fate of Mobius!-Now, it's all but left to the heroes to battle Toxin on, and then if they lose, the planet will be nothing but dust! Season 3 Episode 16- A nation Reborn- Pretty self-explanatory Episode 17- Ep.17 Eva's Journel Jumble Episode 18-Isaiah B.C.When Johnny makes his new invention, he gives it to Isaiah. But soon, the watch breaks, and then Isaiah and his friends is stuck In 20,000 B.C.- The year of the ice age! Luckily, he meets his ancestor Tobias! Will they be able to get back to the present year? Episode 19- Meet Mordo and Raph!-Two new characters join the series, enough said Episode 20-And Electrifing Spar!-It's all fun and games until someone gets rough! If only we knew who the idiot was that started it. Episode 21-Another Parody...-(Censor'd) Episode 22-Born to be the best: Part 1-A new tournament comes to Green Hill and it looks positive! The raging competitors- all with one objective- Be the BEST! Episode 23-Born To Be the best: Part 2- The battle is already growing short! A lot of the characters Episode 24-Born to be the best: Part 3- The battle is nearing the end! The crowd's anticipated to hear the winner! Episode 25-Born To be the Best: Part 4- The winner is determined. Season 4 Episode 26-Isaiah Versus Zaytew!-The second movie! A battle versus the clone and the real one! Who will win out? Episode 27-Isaiah Unleashed-(This has nothing to do with Sonic Unleashed.) Isaiah's true potential is found, within his heart. Episode 28-Isaiah Unleashed: Part 2- Isaiah becomes his inner being, unleashing all the rage he had inside of him.. Episode 29-Jason's Farewell-Due to lack of attention and decision, Jason leaves. Will he be convinced to stay or not...? Episode 30- Danny Dan Daniel- The appearance Trivia This is a cartoon-counterpart of Zay's Life. The Composer, Edd Gould, is also the creator/director of the Newgrounds/Youtube series, Eddsworld. Necko's secret is that he likes Karina, which is most likely why he told on Erik. At the end of Season 1, the show will have a continuity. Daichi's Kunai is a reference to Mortal Kombat (Scorpion). Isaiah's Illumina/Lightbringer is a reference to Final Fantasy. Both are video game references. Although Jason is a main character, he's made less than a minute of an appearance, and appeared even less than Ferham and now one could speak of him being rather the comedic relief. Category:Series Category:Isaiah's Continuity